Vulnerable
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: The team have to pull together to support Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Ready for the next one? This one is a bit darker than my others and more angsty. Thank you wenwalke for reading through it and correcting all my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50. Just doing this for my love of whumping Danny. **

**Chapter one**

Steve jerked awake as his elbow slipped off the chair arm, causing his head to fall. He didn't remember falling asleep, but it had been a long night. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was nearing six am. He'd spent the night camped out by his partners ICU bed. Staring at Danny, he watched his chest rise and fall, along with the ventilator forcing the oxygen into his best friend's lungs. The doctors had warned it would be at least another eight to ten hours before they allowed Danny to wake up, his body still needing the oxygen to force the carbon monoxide out of his blood.

Steve sighed, trying to forget the dreaded phone call he had received the previous evening.

_"Steve, it's Duke." The voice on the other end had stated._

_"Hey Duke. You got a case for us?" Steve innocently asked._

_"No. Steve I have some disturbing news." Duke replied._

_Steve stiffened immediately, "what? What is it Duke?"_

_"It's Danny. He's on his way to hospital."_

_"What happened?" Steve asked springing to his feet and grabbing his truck keys._

_"When did you last speak with Danny, Steve? Did he seem ok, down maybe?" Duke asked._

_"We had an argument so he was pissed at me, he stormed out. I figured I'd let him cool off and apologise tomorrow. What's happen? Has he had an accident?"_

_"I'm sorry, Steve, but it looks like Danny tried to commit suicide." Duke sadly replied._

_Steve stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the truck, "what? That's ridiculous."_

_"I know it seems out of character, but he was found in his car in a lock up, the engine was running. He's suffering from carbon monoxide poisoning, and it's bad Steve."_

_"No. Danny wouldn't do something like that. Why would he? I don't understand." Steve replied sinking into the driver's seat._

_"I don't know Steve, but he left a note. It said **I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Take care of Grace for me.**" Duke replied._

Steve took hold of Danny's hand, "I don't get why you would do this buddy. It's not like you. You wouldn't do that to Grace. I know you were pissed at me, and Chin told me things have been a bit tight financially, but this D. This just doesn't feel right. Every inch of my body is screaming you didn't do this, but the note." Steve paused wiping a tear from his eye. "Why didn't you talk to me if things were that bad? You seemed fine. I just don't understand, why Danno?"

Steve peered at his friends face as if hoping for answers. But none came, obviously. The only reply he received was the click of the ventilator.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Wow thanks for all the follows and review for the first short chapter. It does seem very out of character for Danny. Now let's see what lead up to this. **

**Chapter Two**

**Fourteen Hours Earlier...**

Danny stormed into headquarters and headed straight for his office, slamming his door behind him. Steve followed behind looking slightly guilty. Wincing as the door slammed shut he made his way over to the others.

"What did you do to Danny?" Kono asked.

"Why do you think I did something?" Steve asked trying to look innocent.

"Because of the evil eye he is giving you." Chin answered for her.

Before Steve could answer, Danny stormed back out of his office. His face was beet red and a vein was bulging in his temple. Marching over to Steve he held his hand out and barked, "Keys, now!"

"Oh come on man, it's only a tiny dent, and wing mirrors are highly over rated." Steve replied, fishing in his pocket for the Camaro keys, and begrudgingly handing them over.

"Overrated, overrated." Danny fumed. "Of course you think they are overrated, you don't even bother to use the damn things. **You** are never driving **my** car, again. Your driving privileges have been revoked." Danny shouted, his hands punctuating his point. "I should write you a traffic ticket. **You** are a danger to everyone on the road."

"Oh come on Danno, how many times have you been in the car with me? You should be used to my driving by now. Stop the bitching, man up and fill in a requisition to get the car fixed."

"Do, not, call me... Danno, you have no right to call me that. You are gonna get me killed one of these days, driving like a maniac. Then what will you tell Grace," Danny spun on his heals and headed for the exit.

Shocked by Danny's rage, Steve yelled after him, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Home," Danny replied. "I'm done for the day."

The team watched as Danny stormed out of the building and the screech of the Camaro's wheels could be heard tearing out the car park.

"And he says I drive like a maniac." Steve huffed.

"Well, you can be a little...erratic." Chin replied choosing his words carefully.

'What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked defensively.

"It's just. You can tell you haven't done the HPD pursuit course." Kono answered trying to back up her cousin. "You take a lot more risks."

"What did you do this time?" Chin asked.

"It was nothing. We were chasing down a suspect. I cut him off with the car. The wing mirror got broken off and there's a dent above the wheel. It's an easy fix, the way he goes on anyone would think he was paying for it." Steve moaned.

"Actually he is." Chin replied.

"What?" Both Steve and Kono asked.

"The Governor refused to sanction anymore repairs. The repair costs for this year were already too high. Danny had to pay to fix the fender last month, himself."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Steve replied shocked.

"Would you have driven more carefully had you known?" Chin asked.

"I.." Steve started to reply but was lost for words.

"He just needs time to cool off. This was the last thing he needed. He was telling me the other day that this cheer camp Grace has gone to for the fortnight was costing a fortune. You know how proud he is. He wouldn't want any of us feeling bad because he was a bit tight for cash this month."

Steve let out a long sigh, now he felt really bad. "I'll give him a chance to cool off, and speak to him tomorrow. I'll pay for the damage to be repaired."

"That's probably a good idea brah." Chin replied.

"You might want to curb your driving as well boss." Kono replied then seeing Steve's thunderous look added, "I'm just saying, out of all of us, you have the biggest repair bills."

Steve slunk off to his office to process his paperwork from the incident earlier that day. Once finished he started on Danny's, hoping it would go some way to apologise to his partner.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny was fuming, once again his partner had been reckless, and he was going to end up footing the bill. His initial plan had been to head home, but remembering he didn't have any beer, and he could murder a beer right now, he decided to stop off at a bar.

Entering, he grabbed a stool at the bar and ordered a light beer and some food. He'd have just one to cool off and then go home. The bar had a big screen TV which was playing a baseball game. It wasn't Danny's team playing, but it was a game, and he could try and forget his crappy day watching it.

He'd have to take the car to be fixed, again, tomorrow. He would do it in the morning and go in late. Steve could like it or lump it, as it was all Steve's fault anyway.

He finished his meal and thanked the waitress as she cleared away his dishes. The game was half way through now, and Danny cursed as the batter struck out for the final time. He was startled as a guy sat on the stool next to him and asked, "Good game?"

Danny eyed up the newcomer, he had a kind face and wore a hideous Hawaiian shirt. "Not bad." Danny replied. "Not my team, but it's a distraction."

"A distraction?" the guy asked, "rough day?"

"You could say that." Danny replied taking out his phone and checking to see if Steve had called. "My best friend and I had a big argument. He has a thing for driving my car, and he's prone to damaging it."

"Oh dear, what was the damage today." The guy sympathised.

"Wing mirror, and a reasonable sized dent." Danny replied.

"Argh, Hence the need for a beer, and a game." The guy replied. "I'm Colin by the way." The guy said holding out his hand.

"Danny." Danny replied taking Colin's hand and shaking it, while thumbing his phone off.

"Cute kid." Colin said indicating the screen saver.

"My daughter, Grace." Danny replied, smiling at the thought of her. He really missed her already and she had only been at cheer camp for four days.

"She looks about the same age as my daughter" Colin replied, "how old?"

"Eleven, going on forty," Danny smiled, his anger at Steve disappearing. It was nice to talk to someone outside the team.

"Oh yes I know that one, they grow up so fast don't they. Jenny is twelve. You fancy another one?" He asked indicating Danny's now empty beer. "I had an argument with the ex and need to blow off some steam."

"Oh I know that one." It was Danny's turn to sympathise. He looked at his beer, he had only planned on having the one, and then leaving, but the guy seemed friendly enough and the game wasn't half bad, so he decided to stay.

"Go on then, but only a soft drink, I have to drive home." He replied. "I just need to head to the restroom." Danny got up and headed to the toilet, leaving his new friend Colin to order the drinks.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Let's find out a bit more about Colin. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming, I love reading them. **

**Chapter Three**

He was excited, tonight was the night he would put his plan into action. He'd been planning it for weeks. Ordering the equipment he would need, and finding the perfect place to install it. The urge to kill had grown more with each passing day, he was addicted. On a buzz for days after, then the urge to do it again would start to grow.

It all started when his sister died. He'd watched her waste away to a horrible disease, the life leaving her, day by day. Something inside him broke. When she finally died he had gone out and got drunk. He had stumble out of a bar into an alleyway where he had been propositioned by a prostitute. She hadn't taken no for an answer, and something inside him snapped. He had found his hands around her throat, squeezing tighter as she fought for a breath. Watching her skin turn blue, and her pulse under his hands falter, the adrenaline surged through his body until she finally stilled. Realising what he had done, he had run, leaving her body by a dumpster. He had got lucky, her death hadn't been linked back to him, and he left Detroit and headed for Hawaii for a fresh start. However, he hadn't been able to forget the feeling of power and enjoyment he got as he saw the second she ceased to be. The urge to do it again grew, but he had to be smart, couldn't risk getting caught. So this time he had planned.

He had seen her on his way to work. She often hung out around the deli, begging for money. It was obvious she had a drug problem, so he had lured her to a motel with the promise of drugs. He had given her money to score then taken her to the seedy motel. Mixing up the drugs, he had taken pleasure in injecting them into her vein. Initially she had seemed to enjoy them but then she slipped unconscious, and he watched with great pleasure as her breathing slowed, then stopped.

No one had thought twice about the junkie that had over dosed. Her death ruled accidental, he had gotten away scot-free, and for a short time he felt satisfied, until the urge started to grow once more.

His third had equally been planned. This time he had chosen a different method. He wanted to see the different ways people would die. He had befriended the young man in a local bar and slipped something into his drink. Insisting on helping the man home, he had taken him back to the man's house where he had forged a suicide note, and then proceeded to hang the man.

The urge to kill returned much sooner this time. And once again he started planning. Leaving the house he headed for a bar, where no one knew him, and sat quietly in one corner waiting for a suitable victim. It was still rather early, so there were not many people around, but that was perfect, less people to remember him.

He looked up and saw the blonde man enter the bar and take a stool. He initially looked stressed but soon settled down to eat some food, and watch the game on the big screen. Deciding he'd try his luck, he sidled over to the guy and took the seat next to him, making light conversation.

Finding out the guy was upset after a falling out with a friend, he got excited, it was perfect, and would support his suicide cover. Spotting the picture of a young girl he used it to his advantage, making up a daughter on the spot to try and gain the man's trust. Looking at the man's finger he saw no wedding band, so took a risk, moaning about an ex wife, and it worked. The guy, Danny, fell for it and agreed to stay for another drink.

He watched his now chosen victim leave for the restroom and ordered more drinks. While no one was looking he slipped the drugs he had sitting in his pocket into the soft drink. His plan was now well underway. When Danny returned from the bathroom he watched the rest of the game, making conversation as he drank his drink.

Colin felt the adrenaline start to surge as he noticed Danny's speech start to slur.

"You ok?" He casually asked.

"I don't know." Danny replied. "I suddenly feel kind of funny, light headed."

"Why don't we head outside, get some fresh air, come on I'll help you." He offered.

"Ok, sorry." Danny mumble, rising to his feet. Once out in the car park Colin fumbled through Danny's pocket and found his car keys, hitting the button and watching to see which car responded. The lights flashed on the black Camaro and he guided Danny towards it.

Danny was now unaware of his surroundings, taken further under by the powerful drugs. Stumbling, he grabbed hold of Colin's arm, taking a firm hold to steady himself. Colin guided him into the passenger seat and quickly drove the car away.

When they arrived at his planned destination, he quickly drove into the lock up and closed the door. Danny was now completely unconscious. He had planned to move Danny into the driver's side, but while Danny was reasonably short, he was also muscular. Colin was not much taller than Danny, but he was of a slim build, and try as he might he couldn't move him. Finally resigning himself to having to leave Danny where he was, he grabbed the note pad and pen and scribbled out a note. He kept it simple so not to give anything away.

"What was your daughters name again?" He asked looking over at Danny. "Oh yes, Grace, lovely name. I'm sorry she'll lose her Daddy."

He then quickly wiped down the car, hoping to remove any fingerprints, then started the engine and slipped out of the lock up. Getting into his own car, not too far away, he immediately opened his laptop and brought up the live feed that was being streamed via hidden cameras. He wished he could be up close to watch his prey take his last breath, but that was impossible with this method. He would have to settle for the camera feed. The upside was, he was recording it, so he could watch it over and over again. Something he now planned to do with all his victims.

The screen eventually became clouded with the fumes from the car, and he could see Danny's breathing becoming more laboured. It's was close, he could feel it, and the adrenaline surged through his body. Then suddenly light was cast through the clouded smoke, and he cursed as he saw two men enter the lock up and drag Danny's limp body from the car. His plan had been foiled, his victim saved. He had been robbed of his chance to see that final breath being taken. Cursing, he started the engine, and drove away to the sound of sirens racing his way.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Colin really is creepy. Now back to the present day and time to wake up Danny and see what he has to say. **

**Chapter Four**

Chin and Kono arrived at Danny's ICU room a little after ten. Chin handed Steve a coffee and a tub of fresh fruit, and Steve thanked him.

"How's he doing?" Kono asked. She and Chin had raced to the hospital the evening before, when Steve had called to fill them in. They'd both left for the night, sensing that Steve needed some time alone with his best friend.

"Dr. Pearce came back on shift an hour ago and checked in on him, she is happy with his figures. Hopefully they'll wake him this afternoon." Steve informed them.

"Did she say any more about the fear of brain damage?" Chin enquired.

"She said we won't know until he wakes up, but she is hopeful he was found in time. Any longer and it would have been a different story. We really owe those two guys that found him."

Kono wiped a tear from her eye then took hold of Danny's lax hand. "I still can't believe he did this. Why? It just doesn't make sense."

"None of this makes sense." Steve answered. "Why that lock up? Danny had no ties to it. Why did he go there? And why this way? He has a gun, why not just..." Steve stopped himself unable to finish the sentence."

"I don't understand why he was in the passenger seat?" Chin mused. "Why would he sit there, and not the drivers seat?"

"Maybe he felt more comfortable there." Kono suggested. "It is where he spends most of his time in the car."

"We swung by his place on the way here." Chin informed Steve. "Everything looks normal, no note left there. There was a message on his machine from Amber saying she missed him and would be back in Hawaii next week. Doesn't sound like they were having any troubles."

"I don't get it. Apart from me and the car, everything seems good in his life now. He's happy with Amber. He has Grace, most of the time. Why would he do this? Is it my fault?" Steve asked tears in his eyes.

Chin placed a reassuring hand on his bosses back. "There has to be more to this. I never thought Danny would ever do anything like this."

The three fell into silence, each as upset and confused as each other. Chin finally broke the silence. "We should head into the office. With Lou away on holiday we're already short."

"Don't bother." Steve replied. "I've already called the Governor, told him we're standing down for a bit. Danny needs us all."

"He was ok with that?" Kono asked.

"I didn't give him any choice," Was Steve's simple answer.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Hours later, Dr. Pearce was reviewing Danny and his latest blood results. "Ok guys, I'm happy with his figures. We'll stop the sedation and let him wake up, get him off the ventilator. Now, I know normally I'd let you stay, but I think, given the sensitive nature of Danny's admission, it would be best if you wait in the waiting room until I check that he's happy to see you."

"But doc..."

"I know you want answers Steve, we all do as this seems so unlike Danny. But we have to tread carefully."

The team reluctantly left and started a nervous wait. Finally an hour later Dr. Pearce returned to join them. Smiling she explained, "He's off the vent and doing well. He's still very sleepy so I didn't get much information from him. He didn't remember why he was here. He was able to answer my basic questions though, so I'm not worried about brain damage. I asked if you could visit and he was happy with that. You can go sit with him, just if he wakes, take it slowly, don't push too hard for the answers you want."

"Thanks doc." Steve replied with a thankful sigh.

They returned to the room and were happy to see Danny sleeping, a nasal cannula in place and he was partially elevated. He looked peaceful. They quietly sat down waiting for their friend to stir.

It was another hour before they were rewarded by tired blue eyes slowly opening. Steve was on his feet in an instant, hovering over his partner. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Headache." Danny croaked, and Steve immediately grabbed the ice chips from the side of Danny's bed and offered him some.

"Thanks." Danny replied, his voice much stronger now. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"What do you remember?" Chin asked.

Danny thought for a second then looked at Steve. "We had a fight, you damaged the car and I left."

"Then what, Danny?" Kono coached.

"I went to a bar. Did I crash the car? I only had one drink, I swear." Danny asked his eyes widening with worry.

"No Danny, you didn't crash the car." Steve replied.

"Then what? I don't remember leaving the bar. What happened?" Danny questioned looking to his teammates for answers.

Steve looked lost for words, and Kono was doing her best to hold back the tears, so Chin stepped up. "Danny, you were found in a lock up, unconscious." Danny didn't say anything. He just looked confused so Chin continued. "The doctors have been treating you for carbon monoxide poisoning."

"What?" Danny whispered.

"You were found in your car. The engine was running."

Danny looked at his friend's mortified faces and suddenly realised, "you think I tried to kill myself? No. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that to Grace. Why would I kill myself?" He asked shocked. "I wouldn't do that." He whispered desperately trying to remember what had happened to him.

"We didn't believe it either Danny, but you left a note." Kono said taking his hand. "Maybe you had too much to drink and did something stupid." Kono suggested.

"No. I wouldn't." Danny stated pulling his hand away. Now he was angry, why would his team believe he would do that? Leave Grace, he lived for Grace, no way would he kill himself and leave her behind.

"D, you left a note stating you wanted Grace looked after. Why Danny? I don't understand, was it because of me? Because of the damage to the car? I didn't know you were paying for the repairs, I'll get it fixed, I will. But if things were bad, why didn't you talk to me?" Steve asked visibly upset.

"Talk to you? About what? You really all think I tried to kill myself?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"No, I didn't want to believe it, it didn't seem like you, but what other explanation is there, Danno?"

Danny fell silent unsure what to say, his head was spinning and he was so confused.

"I think I have one." Dr. Pearce said from the doorway, and they all turned to look at her. "But first I need you to calm down Danny, take a few deep breaths for me through your nose. Your oxygen levels just dropped. What part of tread carefully was that?" She asked giving the team a stern look.

The team looked apologetic and Steve asked, "What explanation doc?"

Turning to Danny, she asked. "Danny, am I ok to speak freely?" Danny nodded keen to hear what she had to say. "I just got Danny's toxicology screen back. It showed high levels of carbon monoxide as expected, it also showed alcohol, but only a low level. And also.." She paused, "it also showed Midazolam in your blood."

"What's that? Drugs?" Steve asked concerned.

"You're probably more familiar with the name Rohypnol." She replied, dropping the bomb on the team.

"R.. ruffie?" Danny stuttered, his body beginning to shake. "I was ruffied?"

"It would appear so." Dr. Pearce confirmed.

"Shit." Steve barked suddenly standing up and starting to pace. Kono cautiously took hold of Danny's hand again, noticing the subtle shake setting in. Chin just sat there shocked.

"What? Someone drugged me then tried to kill me?" Danny whispered as he rubbed at his forehead trying to force his headache back.

"I knew this didn't seem right, that you wouldn't do this, but the note.." Steve stopped and turned. "The damn note. Chin, get Duke on the phone. I want to see that damn note for myself. And get him to send CSU to the lock up. We'll figure out who did this, Danny. We will."

**TBC**

**Phew. Now the team knows. But how are they going to handle it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I'm so chuffed with how this is being received. Thank you for all the reviews. Many thanks to the guest posts that I can't reply to personally. **

**Chapter Five**

Danny had fallen silent, trying to process what he had just been told. Kono sat quietly holding his hand, pleased that he was letting her. Chin quickly made the phone call to Duke and then hung up. "Duke's sorting it. He's going to get the note from evidence and bring it over himself."

"Thanks Chin." Steve replied then looked at his partner. "Danny, I'm sorry we thought you did it, my gut told me it was wrong, but the scene said otherwise, I'm so sorry."

Danny slowly looked up at his friend. "It's ok. I understand." He said quietly.

"Danny, what do you remember? You remember the bar right?"

"Yeah, I went for a drink and got something to eat, watched a game. I just needed to cool off." He said looked sadly at Steve. "I got talking to a guy, and that's it, I don't remember anything else. He seemed nice, but he...he must have slipped something in my drink. I'm so stupid. Some cop eh?"

"Danny. You had no reason to suspect he was going to do anything. You couldn't have known." Chin said supportively.

"Can you remember what he looked like?" Kono asked, rubbing Danny's arm.

Danny thought for a second. "No, not really. He had dark hair but that's it. His face is a blur."

"That will be the drugs, Danny." Dr. Pearce said gently, seeing that he was getting upset.

"Can you remember anything else?" Steve gently asked.

"No." Danny replied shaking his head, his hands still shaking and the heart monitor giving away his anxiety as it beeped away.

"Ok, it's ok Danny." Steve said placing his hand over Danny's, who looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Is it? I don't remember anything. He could have done anything to me. Hell he did, he tried to kill me, why?"

"I don't know, but we will find answers." Looking to Dr. Pearce Steve asked, "Doc, can you get an assault kit, or do I need to get HPD to bring one?"

"I can get one." She said leaving the room.

Danny looked panicked, "what? An assault kit, why?"

"Relax." Steve calmed. "Come on you know we have to do this, this guy could have left evidence behind. We need to check for DNA."

"I'm in the ICU. God knows how many doctors and nurses I've been in contact with." Danny replied.

"I know, but when we catch this bastard we can run his DNA against anything we find, and it will strengthen our case. Danny, you know we have to do this, just your finger nails and hair."

Danny sighed and seemed to be holding back a sob as he closed his eyes, then opening them he nodded. "Okay, you're right. I want this guy found. I want to know why."

Dr. Pearce retuned with the kit and handed it to Steve. "There was no sign of any physical trauma." She informed him. Steve nodded thankful for small mercies.

"Danny, would you prefer Chin or Kono to do this?" Steve asked. He was glad Danny was talking to him after their fight, but he didn't want to push his luck.

"What? Why wouldn't I want you to do it?" He asked confused.

"I just thought after our fall out."

"Shut up you idiot. I was just blowing off steam. I was mad about the car, but you're still my best friend. Just do it, will ya, my head is killing me and I want to lie down." Danny answered.

"I'll get something to help you with that Danny." Dr. Pearce said leaving the room.

Steve unfolded the assault kit and placed Danny's left hand on the white sheet, then took the clippers and started to clip away Danny's usually short, and well tendered to, nails. Danny flinched as Steve caught the sensitive skin below the nail. "Sorry Danny, not much to clip away."

"That's because I take pride in my appearance, unlike you, caveman." Danny joked trying to keep his nerves at bay. Steve finished the left hand and moved round to the right. Kono was still sat by Danny's side, and seeing Danny's hand shake she gently took hold of it to steady it so Steve could finish the job. Closing up the evidence packet Steve then moved on to Danny's hair. He used the fine comb within the kit to separate the strands. He paused, looked carefully, and then pulled out a short, dark hair that was obviously not Danny's.

"All done, Danno." Steve said placing his hand on his friends shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Danny just nodded then stifled a little sob and closed his eyes. "I hate this. I feel like a victim. I am not a victim." He said and Kono immediately sat on the bed and pulled him into a hug. "I just feel so vulnerable. I made myself vulnerable." Danny scrunched his eyes closed. It was obvious he was struggling with a headache. Dr. Pearce had warned the team that could be a problem for several days, as he recovered from the carbon monoxide poisoning.

Dr. Pearce returned to the room and slipped a syringe into the IV port. "This will help with the headache." She informed him. Then taking a second syringe she injected it into the port also. As Danny looked up at her she explained, "Just a very mild sedative Danny. Try to get some rest. I don't like how your heart rate is spiking and oxygen levels are dropping." She reached over and grabbed an oxygen mask and swapped it for the nasal cannula. "Just while you sleep," She explained when Danny gave her a look of disgust.

"Here." Kono said slipping further onto the bed and lowering Danny's head onto her lap so she could run her fingers through his hair. Danny instantly calmed, the drugs helping, and the sense of safety provided by his team allowing him to drift off to sleep.

Twenty minutes late Duke arrived at the door. "Hi, guys. How is he?"

"Extremely shaken," Steve replied, "he only remembers going to a bar and talking to a guy. He doesn't remember what he looked liked. Did you bring the note?"

"I did, and Steve, I'm so sorry. If I had seen it myself I would have known it wasn't Danny's writing." He said handing it to Steve.

Steve looked at the note, neatly written, sandwiched in an evidence bag. "It's way too neat to be Danny's chicken scratch. I should have asked to see it. I didn't believe he could have done this to himself. If I'd seen this, I would have known. We could have been out looking for the guy that did this." Steve scolded himself.

"Steve you were too busy worrying about Danny to want to see the note." Chin said.

"I've already sent an officer over to the bar to see if we can get a description of this guy." Duke informed them.

"Thanks Duke." Steve said handing back the note. "Can I ask a favour? Can you take this to the lab," He added passing Duke the sealed up assault kit.

Duke took it and looked, with disgust that it had had to be used on one of his colleagues. "Sure thing, I'll get them to put a rush on it."

"Mahalo," Steve replied sinking into the chair by Danny's side and watching him sleep, head still in Kono's lap.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Time for a break in the case. **

**Chapter Six**

Danny slept for about an hour before he was roused by Steve trying to help Kono slide out from underneath him. "Sorry Danny, my butt was numb." She said brushing his hair out of his face.

"It's fine." He replied, "Can this come off now?" He asked indication to the oxygen mask."

"I'll check." Chin said nipping out of the room and returning seconds later. "As long as you put the cannula back on, you still need the oxygen for at least another 24 hours."

Danny nodded and pulled off the mask, allowing Kono to help him back on with the nasal cannula.

"How's the head now?" Steve asked.

"Better." Was Danny's simple reply, as he shuffled into a more comfortable position. "When can I get out of here?"

"They are gonna move you to a normal room soon." Steve replied.

"No, I mean out of hospital. The oxygen stays for 24 hrs then I can go? Right?"

"I'm not sure Danny, maybe another day after that." Steve replied concerned by his friend's flat behaviour.

"Why can't I go home tomorrow? I want to go home tomorrow." Danny stated.

"Danny, you almost died. You're lucky you're not brain damaged. You need to stay a few days then I promise I'll spring you. Take you home. I'll even stay with you for a few days. Keep you company." Steve said.

"Whatever." Danny said rolling over on to his side and facing away from his friends. They all looked at each other, looks of concern clearly written all over their faces. This wasn't their Danny, quiet and subdued. This whole thing had obviously shaken him to the core, and left him feeling vulnerable.

The team remained by Danny's side as he was moved to a private room. Danny was freed from most of the monitoring equipment and had been assisted to the bathroom and back. Now he sat pushing the food around the plate in front of him.

"You know you're supposed to eat that." Steve spoke up.

"Not hungry."

"You need to try something, how about the fruit cup?" Steve said pushing it towards his best friend.

'Fine," Danny said, peeling off the lid and forcing down the fruit.

Chins phone rang and he quickly exited the room, Danny watching him leave. Looking over at Steve he saw a glint in his eyes and a small smile on his face, "what?" He asked.

"Nothing, just I can't believe I got you to eat pineapple." Steve laughed.

Danny looked down at the fruit cup containing pineapple. He hadn't really paid any attention to what was in it. Staring Steve in the eyes he said, "You're a goof, you know that right? I like pineapple. Never said I didn't. It just doesn't belong on pizza."

Steve smiled at the small rant coming from Danny. Chin bobbed his head around the door and asked, "Danny can I borrow Steve and Kono for a second?"

"No!" Danny boldly replied. "I'm guessing that was Duke about the case, about my case." He corrected himself. "I want to hear it, I need to hear it."

"Are you sure? Danny it's still pretty raw, and what I have to say isn't going to be easy to hear."

Danny swallowed and nodded, pushing the fruit cup away, and ignoring Steve's scowl. "He doesn't get to make me a victim. I won't let him make me feel unsafe or vulnerable. I'm stronger than that. So I need to hear all the details so I can help catch the bastard before he kills someone else."

The team smiled, seeing the fire reignite in Danny's eyes, and the Danny they knew fight back to the surface. "Ok." Chin said pulling over a chair. "Duke was calling with the CSU report."

"Did they find any prints?" Kono asked keen for a lead.

"No." Chin said shaking his head. "But they did find something." He paused watching Danny for signs of distress. "They found hidden cameras dotted around the lock up, and a transmitter. They think the guy was filming everything and transmitting it to a computer. The transmitter wasn't strong, so he would have had to be near."

Kono looked sickened and Steve looked like he was about to put his fist through something. "You mean he wanted to watch me die?" Danny quietly asked.

"It would seem so." Chin replied equally as quiet.

"Well isn't he one sick son of a bitch." Danny replied breaking the silence that followed, then dragging the fruit cup back and forcing down the rest of it.

"So CSU didn't have any leads for us? Kono asked.

"No, and the barman came back a dead end too. He said the guy was average height, slim build, with dark hair, he didn't pay much attention to him." Chin explained.

"So was this guy out to get me, some sort of revenge, or was I just in the wrong place?" Danny asked.

"I think you were just in the wrong place." Steve stated. "Did you mention Grace to him?" Danny's eyes immediately bugged out at his daughters name, and Steve quickly reassured. "Relax, Grace is safe at camp. It's just the note said, take care of Grace, but no other names were mentioned, as if he didn't know much about you."

"He saw a picture on my phone, said he had a daughter the same age." Danny answered. "Why can't I remember what he looked like?" Danny said rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"You were drugged, Danny. You probably will never remember." Kono soothed.

"We don't have anything to go on though do we? He could be out there choosing his next victim as we speak. And I can't save them."

"It's not your fault, Danny." Steve stated watching his partner squinting. "Is your head hurting again? You look tired."

"I am tired, I'm tired of all this. I just want to go home." Danny said closing his eyes.

"Then rest, it's getting late now. Go to sleep. I'll be right here, I promise." Steve said. "We'll find him Danny, we will."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny had a mainly settled night, his body still exhausted from the carbon monoxide poisoning. Steve had managed to sleep a little better, in the chair at Danny's bed side, than he did the previous night. Morning came, and with it the first break in the case. Charlie Fong had excitedly called Steve to let him know the results of the assault kit were back, and he had indeed found DNA under Danny's finger nails. Charlie had run the results through the system and had unexpectedly found a match.

"His name is Colin Acers. He was in the system for an assault charge several years ago. He moved to Hawaii six months ago from Detroit." Charlie hurried to inform Steve. "I have an address for him. He's a banker, so absolutely no reason why his DNA would be under Danny's nails other than that he was the guy with him that night."

"Charlie, you're a star. Send me the address. I want to bring him in, not HPD." Steve stated then hung up.

The others had been listening to the one side of the conversation. "We get some evidence?" Kono asked hopefully.

"No, Danny did." Steve proudly stated. "Charlie found DNA under your fingernails and the guys in the system. He's sending me the address now. I'm gonna bring this bastard in myself."

"I'm coming too, boss." Kono insisted.

Chin looked torn. He wanted to go with the team, to seek justice for Danny, but also didn't want to leave him alone. "Go." Danny said looking at Chin. "I'm ok. Really. Somebody needs to make sure they behave themselves, and don't end up on murder charges too"

"You're sure?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I have plenty of nurses around, and the doc. I'm not exactly going anywhere, am I?" He said indicating the oxygen tubing, and IV, he still had running, keeping him hydrated.

"Ok," Steve said. "Let's go surprise this guy."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note. Had a busy few days so not been able to reply individually but I'd like to say a big thanks to those that have left a review and are still reading. **

**Chapter Seven**

Colin had been awake all night. He had spent the day fuming that his plans had been ruined. Watching the video over and over again seeing the blonde mans breathing slow with every breath. But then every time he would be rescued, and his blood boiled. Then he had seen it on the late night new. "_5-0 Detective in attempted murder. Attempt to cover up as suicide. Police appeal for witnesses."_

It had thrown him. They had realised his cover. What if the detective, shit, how had he managed to choose a detective as his victim? What if the detective could ID him? Would the drugs work well enough so he wouldn't remember him?

He'd spent all night fretting and trying to come up with a plan. Should he run again? Deciding his best chance was to try and get to the detective, finish the job so he couldn't ID him, he smiled to himself. Yes that was what he had to do. Finish the job, the one that got away. It would be tricky but he could do it. And think of the high he would get. He quickly left his house, setting off towards the hospital to put his plan into action.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve, Chin, and Kono converged on the small houses. Giving Chin the nod, Steve quickly kicked in the door, allowing Chin to take point. Kono followed after, and Steve brought up the rear. Systematically they moved through the house, clearing each room.

"Shit, he's not here." Steve said stating the obvious.

Kono walked over to the open laptop on the table and hit a key, causing it to spring to life. She gasped as she saw the image of Danny slumped in the Camaro's passenger seat. "Oh my god, he recorded it. He's been watching it."

Steve looked at the screen, disgusted in what he was seeing. "Danny wasn't his first victim." Chin said from behind.

"What?" They both replied spinning around.

Chin held up photos. One picture showing a girl with a needle in her arm, the other showing a man hanging.

Kono moved over to look at the pictures Chin had found, kept in a box. "Oh, God," She said raising her hand to her mouth. The picture she saw showed the man clearly struggling to release the rope around his neck.

"He likes to watch them die." Steve stated. "He's sick."

"So where is he now?" Chin asked as Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett." He answered. "Whoa, slow down." Steve's face turn sheet white. "We're on our way." He said racing out of the door.

"Steve, what's going on?" Chin asked following close behind. "Is Danny ok?"

"Colin Acers just turned up at the hospital." Steve replied jumping into the truck.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Colin Acers entered the hospital and waited around the front desk. There was one woman sat behind it directing people to where they needed to be. Seeing her get up and head to the restroom, he seized his chance. Racing behind the desk and accessing the records, he searched for Williams room, and thanked the news article for informing him of the guys name. Smiling as the information came up on screen, he quickly headed for the second floor. Trying not to look suspicious he walked around; then smiled as he saw what he was looking for. He slipped into the male changing room and quickly found a pair of scrubs, and changed into them. Boldly heading back out into the hall, he made his way straight to Danny's room.

Danny had felt anxious since his team had left. Alone for the first time since waking up, he wasn't sure he liked it. Part of him wanted to be with his team, to take this guy down. But he knew he wasn't up to it. He readjusted the nasal cannula below his nose, grateful that he would soon be able to remove it, and then fiddled with the IV in his hand. That too should be removed soon, as he had promised to try and drink more fluids, now that his headache and the nausea that went with it had settled.

Looking up he saw a man enter the room and head straight for him, his face was turned away from Danny, and Danny instantly felt uneasy. "Doctor ordered me to come give you this." The man said, taking hold of Danny's IV and plunging in the contents of a syringe he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Where's Jane? I though she was my nurse today. What was that?" Danny asked.

"Just something to make you relax." The man said and briefly made eye contact with Danny.

Danny watched the man sure he had seen him before. Was it from one of his previous admissions? Then it hit him, and he realised this was the man from the bar. Ripping the IV from his arm, Danny went to reach the call button to try and summon help. But Colin quickly realised he had been made, and pushed it out of Danny's way. His adrenaline surged and he dived at the Detective grabbing him by the throat. Danny instantly fought back, but knew that some, if not all, of the contents of the syringe had made it to his blood stream. His heart was racing, and he felt instantly weak. But Danny grew up in Jersey, and knew how to fight dirty. He brought his knee up and made contact with Colin's chest, winding him and causing him to let go for a second.

Danny pushed Colin away from him, causing him to fall back onto the floor, and Danny followed after him, trying to secure his attacker. But he was losing his energy fast as the drugs made his vision fuzzy. Colin used this to his advantage, and flipped Danny over, his hands once again going for Danny's throat. Danny did his best to fight off his attacker. Knowing he didn't have long before he lost consciousness, he desperately looked around him. Seeing a foot stool by his side, he reached out for it. Grabbing it, he pulled it closer and took a proper hold. Colin was so intent on squeezing the life out of Danny that he didn't see the stool come smashing down against the back of his head, causing him to lose consciousness.

At that second Danny's door flew open, and Danny looked up to see a shocked Dr. Pearce. He attempted to pull himself up, but only managed to make it to his elbows. "Do you think you could call the team doc? They went to arrest this guy. Oh, and I don't feel too good. He injected me with something." Danny said before he slumped to the floor, and lost consciousness.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: a big thank you once again to everyone that has followed and reviewed this story. Those reviews really do inspire more stories. **

**One last thank you to wenwalke for all her help.**

**Chapter Eight**

The team couldn't believe they were back in the ICU, once again by Danny's side, as a machine kept their friend alive. Dr. Pearce had reassured them that he would be fine, that the drugs just needed to work their way out of his system.

Upon finding Danny, and Colin Acers, she acted fast. She demanded security take care of Acers, while she raced to Danny's side. Finding a rapid heart rate, and Danny not breathing, she acted quickly, intubated him, and instructed the nurse to start forcing air into Danny's lungs. Scooping up the syringe from the floor, she ordered it be sent for testing so its contents could be identified. She worked quickly to secure IV access once again, and then had Danny moved back to the intensive care unit. By the time the team arrived back at the hospital, HPD had Colin Acers under lock and key, and Danny was thankfully stable. The test results came back and confirmed her suspicions of a midazolam overdose, and she toyed with the decision of whether to give the antidote. But given that Danny was stable, and there was a risk if seizures with the antidote, she decided on supportive measures only.

"I still can't believe he had the gall to come to the hospital." Kono said.

"We should have foreseen something like this. I shouldn't have left him: or at least had an HPD guard." Steve said hanging his head in his hands.

"None of us thought Acers would come after him again, Steve." Chin comforted. "And Danny's going to be fine."

"Is he? He was almost killed twice, Chin." Steve said obviously devastated.

"How is that different to any other day?" Kono asked which gained a small laugh from both her male team members. "A few more hours, doc said, a few more hours and he should be awake again, and then we can work on picking up the pieces. But Danny's tough. He'll get through this."

Steve nodded and took hold of his best friends hand, he sighed as he watched his partners lax face. Eyes roaming down he saw the red marks around Danny's neck, and the bruising starting to form. "I'm gonna make sure Acers goes down for a very long time. I want those people in the pictures identified, and he will be charged with their murders as well as attempted murder, twice, for Danny."

"There was enough evidence at his house to make sure of that." Chin said.

It's a good job HPD got him out of here before we arrived, or I'd have ripped him apart." Steve started.

"Why do you think Duke transferred him to another hospital, before we got here? He'll be transferred to Max security, once he has recovered from the fractured skull." Chin explained. "Duke said he had scratches on his arm, which must have been how Danny got the DNA."

Kono smiled, "Danny must have really hit him with that stool to crack his skull."

"Good on him. That's the Danny Williams that we know and love." Steve smiled.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Dr. Pearce had been right. Once the drugs left Danny's system he began breathing for himself, and was removed from the vent. He sleepily came around, surrounded by his team, where he briefly queried about Colin Acers, and gave a fleeting smile when Steve told him he was suffering from a fractured skull. He quickly fell back asleep.

Now, two days later, he was finally returning home. He'd been a little quieter than usual, but all in all he was doing well dealing with the whole thing. While the others were horrified that Acers had managed to get to Danny in the hospital, Danny had taken it in his stride. In fact, he actually felt better, as he'd been able to reclaim some of his vulnerability. Knowing he had taken out Acers himself.

He sank down on to his couch, as Steve followed him into the house and set down two bags. One was Danny's from the hospital. The other was his, as he'd insisted on staying with Danny for a few days, until he felt back to full strength.

Steve wandered into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, and handed one to Danny then joined him on the couch. "Chin and Kono stocked the fridge, and if you feel up to it, we can have a cook out tonight."

"Sure." Danny sighed. "That would be nice. Thanks for fixing the Camaro, by the way. You thought I hadn't noticed didn't you?"

Steve smiled, "it's the least I could do, and I promise to be more careful, next time."

"You mean you'll drive like a normal human being?" Danny asked an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not saying that, but I promise to reign it in." Steve replied.

"That'll do." Danny replied.

Steve studied his partner. He looked pale and tired, but now he was home, a small smile graced his lips. "You gonna be ok?" He asked.

Danny looked at his partner, and sighed. "Yeah, I think so. How could I not be with you lot around? Besides, Grace gets back from camp next week, so I have to be fine by then, and Ambers back in three days. You realise you're going home then. Three's a crowd babe."

Steve smiled. Danny was going to be just fine. The team would support him through the next few days to weeks, but eventually Danny Williams would be just fine.

**THE END**


End file.
